So close
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Estamos sempre tão perto, e tão longe...POV HyogaXShun


**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Kurumada, sou apenas uma fan apaixonada pela maior parte de seus personagens(sorry seiya, odeio você tanto quanto o Saga o odeia XD)_**

**_Songfict com a música So close de Jon McLaughking (nomezinho heim tio) xD_**

_So Close_

_Jon McLaughling_

O que somos, Cavaleiros de Atena? Lutamos em prol da Deusa, damos nossa vida, nossa inteira existência apenas para ela? E a nós? O que nos pertence? O que nos tornaremos após a nossa jornada acabar?

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Lembro-me quando eu o olhei de uma forma diferente...

Estávamos sentados, conversando, estiquei minha mão para ele e ele tocou com a ponta de seus dedos a minha palma, me fazendo sorrir com as cócegas. Ele percorreu as linhas, da vida, do coração, do destino..

Senti o calor de seus toques e meu coração pulou tão alto e forte que temi que ele escutasse. Eu o ouvi dizendo com sua voz rouca e doce "seu destino já está traçado, sabe?"

Aquele gesto tão inocente me fez prender a respiração. Olhei seus grandes olhos verde-esmeralda e ele sorriu.

-Não leve tão a sério, é claro que o destino já está traçado, porém o caminho que percorremos é feito por nossas decisões

De alguma forma, sua voz me soou triste.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

Havia momentos em que ele estava somente ali, sentado, olhando para a televisão com as pernas esticadas e as costas retas. Ninguém, nem ao menos o seu irmão sabia, mas eu sim, ele estava feliz.

Feliz por estar vivo, feliz por estar entre nós, Shun estava feliz por poder respirar, por poder sentir que havia muito mais nessa vida além de lutas e sangue, havia muito mais além de treinos e guerras. Havia a vida nele, a família e havia a nossa companhia.

Quando ele cochilava naquele estofado branco de couro de animal, sua cabeça pendia para o lado e ele respirava fundo fazendo seu peito subir devagar e descer e seus cabelos caíam em seu rosto, era tão difícil não amá-lo.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close..._

Dizem que ele é o cavaleiro mais fraco entre nós, dizem que ele é frágil e delicado, e chora como uma garota, dizem que ele é o menos digno da Deusa por rogar por nós, seus amigos e não por ela, por se sacrificar, o corpo dado pela Deusa para habitar seu pior inimigo apenas para poder nos proteger...

Talvez seja verdade quanto a parte do "rogar por nós". Por todos os deuses do olimpo, somente eu sei o quanto isso é verdade.

Ele estava lá ao meu lado quando eu havia cometido o maior dos crimes, a traição não somente de Atena, mas sim dos meus companheiros pelo amor de minha mãe. Sim, ele estava lá, senti o seu calor, senti seu coração junto ao meu, senti seu sangue fluindo pelo seu corpo tão rapidamente que seu cosmo se tornou um universo inteiro.

Ele não me julgou, ele não me condenou pelo meu erro, meu maior pecado. Com seu coração nobre, ele veio até a mim, tirando-me do sono eterno com uma canção feita com os tambores da sua alma.

_Oh, how could I face these faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Não é preciso um gênio para entender, jamais poderemos ficar juntos. Não sei dizer se o amor que ele sente por mim é como o meu, aterrador, tão forte que minha alma poderia explodir se pudesse assim me fundir com ele. Mas realmente, isso não importa, somos cavaleiros de Atena. O que deveríamos fazer é apenas o que faço agora. Amá-lo, apenas isso.

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close, and still_

_So far..._

Eu aqui, sentado ao seu lado, olhando para a televisão, sentindo seu cheiro, ouvindo suas risadas baixas. Minhas pernas tremem, minha respiração acelera quando ele se aproxima.

Sei que a qualquer momentos essa paz toda pode acabar, sei que podemos começar a lutar e a morte virá. Até lá tudo o que posso fazer é ficar assim, ao seu lado.

Tão perto e tão longe...

...oooOOOooo...

Para quem não conhece, essa música é do filme "Enchanted" (encantada) da disney.

Para dizer a verdade, quando vi o resumo do filme, não gostei, mas quando vi acabei achando muito bonito. A música é do baile, quando a Giselle percebe que está apaixonada, não pelo seu príncipe, mas sim por Robert. AMO essa música, a letra é bonita e muito muito triste, quando eu a escutei percebi que deveria fazer uma fict, nem que fosse uma curtinha.

Ficou simples, e bem confusa (como é de meu estilo) mas eu realmente gostei do resultado. Bem melancólico XDD e bem curto. Para dizer a verdade, me lembra muito o estilo das minhas primeiras ficts.

Espero que gostem.

Quem leu até aqui, agradeço, de coração =)

Quanto as outas ficts. Ultimamente ando com dificuldades para me inspirar, realmente minha criatividade vem em ondas, quero escrever, não quero escrever, quero escrever...etc...

bjs


End file.
